You Make Me Feel
by DDDeloris
Summary: This is just a little hot fluff of Andie and Chase since I cant update my chapter or add my new story yet. Hope you like it, I think my fluff skills have improved.


**You Make Me Feel**

**Okay, I'm writing this because I cant post the first chapter to my new fantasy until I post the seventh chapter to A Little of Everything. I'm not exactly sure what to write in that chapter, so I have to stall until I can think about it some more. **

**Oh, my God I had the weirdest dream! Ants were invading my house and attacking me! (I'm terribly afraid of ants) And there were these giant flies the size of peppermint candies. I sucked them up with a vacuum and started stomping on the ants, but they wouldn't die. The only safe place was in the bed with the bear (I know that doesn't sound very safe, but it wasn't attacking me. In the dream, it was like normal to have a bear in your bed) But, then when I was leaning over to kill the ants, the bear pushed me out of the bed! Then I woke up. It was the scariest nightmare I've ever had. And I've had bad ones. Is it weird that I'm scared of ants and not any other bug? They're just creepy how they form those little clans. Like terrorists. Scares the crap out of me.**

**Anyway, aside from that, nothing happened. It's 2:11 in the morning and I just woke up because of the dream. **

**Okay, this is probably just a little fluff. Not trying to make you cry today. Hot fluff, if I can. I've never written any of that besides dancing. I guess it's good practice. (Oh, and Chase and Andie are together).**

Chase stared at the beautiful Andie. She was sitting on the couch, and he was sitting on a chair across from her so they were right in front of her.

"What do you wanna do?" Chase asking smiling mischievously.

Andie twirled a piece of her long hair in her finger. "What do you wanna do?"

Chase moved to the edge of the chair and Andie slid to the end of the couch. They were so close they were practically touching. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before together belting, "Hide and Seek!"

Andie stood. "You're it!"

"That's not fair!" Chase said, standing and watching as she disappeared up he steps.

"Too late, I'm gone!" She shout down, still out of sight.

Chase let out a sigh and ran his hands over his face. "Fine. Twenty, nineteen, eighteen..."

Andie stammered around the upstairs. To be honest, there weren't a lot of places to hide. She ducked into her room, looking for a place to hide. When she couldn't find one, she quickly ran out.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

Andie silently shrieked and ran into the bathroom. She slipped into the shower and closed the curtain.

Chase looked in Charlie's room first, then Andie's. He searched both their closets and under their beds. When he found nothing, he tried Sarah's. He decided he'd look in the bathroom when Sarah's what empty.

"Andie?" He called opening the door.

Andie bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Hello?" Andie was so wrapped up in not laughing she hadn't even heard him move closer to the shower.

"Found you!" He belted as soon as he saw her form.

"Damn it."

"If you wanted to shower with me, you could've just asked."

Andie smirked and stepped from inside the shower. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

Chase threw up his arms. "Oh, what? Now you wanna change the subject? How 'bout giving me my props?"

"For what? Finding me? This house is only so big."

Chase smirked. "I still thought to check the shower."

"Yeah, after you checked everywhere else in the house."

"Come on, give me my props!"

Andie sighed. "Fine, you found me."

Chase smiled dorkily and flexed his arms. "You know I did. Now say I'm the reining champ of Hide and Seek."

"You're the reining champ of Hide and Seek." Andie said, rolling her eyes.

"Now say I kicked your ass at Hide and Seek."

Andie gave him a fake glare before sighing, "You kicked my ass at Hide and Seek."

Chase smiled mischievously at her again, which made her a little nervous.

"Now say I'm sexy."

Andie leaned into him and kissed him. She had no problem saying that. "You are so sexy."

Chase grabbed her around her waist. "You know it."

Andie laughed as they walked out of the bathroom and into hers.

"So." She said, plopping down on her bed. "What do you wanna do now?"

"Well how about we go back in the bathroom?" Chase asked, playing with her hair.

"Well, why would we go back in the bathroom?" Andie asked teasingly. She wanted to make him say it because he was obviously uncomfortable and it was hilarious to her.

"Uh... well, you know?" Chase stammered out. Andie was trying her hardest to hold back laughter.

"No, I don't know. Why don't you tell me Chase?"

Chase planted sweet kisses on her neck and up to her cheek. Then onto her lips.

"Just for fun."

Andie finally let it go and decided to go to the bathroom with Chase. Even though she hadn't gotten him to say it, it was just hilarious to watch him stammer and drool.

When they were in the bathroom, Andie leaned against the mirror. "Well, we're here. What now?"

Chase leaned over her and kissed her on her lips. He pressed soft at first, but hard just before he pulled away.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I need a shower." Chase said, taking off his shirt.

Andie smirked when he asked her if she wanted to join him. "I think not, sailor. Want me to wait outside while you change?"

"No, you can stay." Chase said, then winked.

Andie rolled her eyes but laughed still.

When Chase was fully naked, Andie couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" He asked nervously. He wasn't too happy about having his girlfriend giggle at the first sight of him naked.

"Nothing, it's just..."

Chase looked down. "Oh," He said, smiling wide. Andie rolled her eyes. But, widened them when Chase started walking toward her.

"You wanna touch it?"

Andie backed up a little. "No." She said, still giggling.

"Yes, you do." Chase followed Andie as she backed out of the bathroom, still laughing. He had almost caught her when she started running.

"You know you want to!" Chase called, chasing her into down the stairs.

Andie laughed. "Naked people shouldn't run Chase!" She was almost out of his grasp when her grabbed her around her waist and dropped her onto the couch. He lay himself of top of her.

"Say you want to!"

"No!" Andie belted, fighting and still laughing.

"Say it!"

Andie panted so hard, Chase could feel her chest thumping on his. "Fine! Fine, I wanna touch it."

Andie sighed and reached down to Chase's crotch, but before she could touch anything, a car pulled up.

"Shit!"

"What?" Chase asked, pulling himself slightly off of her.

"Sarah's home."

"So?"

"So, you're naked moron!" Andie pushed Chase completely off of her and sent him for the stairs. He had just ran into the bathroom when Sarah entered.

"Hey, Andie."

"Hi, Sarah." Before she could even say hi to him, Charlie had attached himself to Andie. "Hello, Charlie." She bent down and hugged the little boy.

"So, where's Chase?" Sarah asked.

"Upstairs in the shower."

Sarah nodded. "Charlie, why don't you go upstairs while mommy cooks dinner?"

Charlie nodded and headed up the steps, followed by Andie.

Chase gripped the bar of soap so tight it slipped out of his hands. He and Andie were so close. Then, Sarah came home. They were having a great time.

Chase released the soap and washed his hair. He jump two feet in the air when the shower curtain opened.

"Hey mind if I join you?" Andie asked, pulling off her shirt.

Chase smiled dorkily again and Andie rolled her eyes and laughed. "What, you've never seen boobs before?"

"Only on the Internet."

Andie looked and Chase's embarrassed look once her realized what he'd said and laughed. Had he just told Andie he looked up porn on the Internet?

"Just move over, sailor." Andie laughed, taking off her pants and stepping into the shower.

Chase looked down at her as she stood under the water.

"What are you lookin' at?" She asked, covering her chest with her arms.

Chase laughed. "So, why'd you chose to join me all of a sudden?"

"I needed a shower."

Chase smirked. "No you didn't. You wanted to see me naked."

"I've already seen you naked."

"You wanted to touch Chase Jr."

Andie laughed and rolled her eyes. "I didn't want to touch your... Chase Jr. I just needed a shower."

Chase ran his hands up her sides and to the sides of her boobs. He felt her shiver and smiled.

"Stop that!" She finally said, batting away his hands.

Chase ignored her and wrapped his hands around her middle, kissed her neck a few times and said, "Admit it. You want to touch him."

Andie sighed. Chase gripped her around her waist, ran his hands up her sides, and kissed her neck again. When Andie was pretty much putty in his hands, he stopped. She spun around and faced him.

"Why'd you stop?"

"When you admit it, I'll start again."

Andie finally gave up. She was having a fun time stringing Chase along, but she had to stop some time right? "Alright, I want to touch him." She knelt down so that she was eye level with Chase Jr. She nervously took it in her hands, and laughed when Chase nearly shook the entire bathroom.

She stood up and face Chase again.

"Thank you." He said, nearly panting and Andie laughed again.

When Andie and Chase were done in the shower, they stepped out but stayed in the bathroom. He kissed her cheek tenderly as they wrapped up in the one towel.

"I just want you to know," he began, staring into her beautiful eyes, "I wouldn't rather be with anyone else."

Andie smiled and blush just a little. "Same." She buried her face in Chase's chest before they decided the leave the bathroom.

**Thought this would be a nice place to stop. I named Chase's penis "Chase Jr." because I thought it would be cute. I didn't think Andie and Chase should say I love you just yet, but they will because they do. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm off to go back to bed. (Hopefully no more nightmares about ants!)**

**A/N: I wrote this to the song Leavin' by Jesse McCartney. I cant write without music. I just thought you guys should know and look up that song.**


End file.
